A production rule system application may allow users to develop and run rules or rulesets, e.g., to achieve a business goal. The known production rule systems operate over local data stores without distribution. For instance, no global mechanism is provided for globally operating on distributed data. While systems such as distributed databases or MapReduce can specify global computations over a distributed data store, they do not use a production rule language.